


You have to believe me

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear I’m not lying mom” Dean groaned one more time “we’ve been dating for more than two years”</p>
<p>“Do you really think I’ll believe that Dean Winchester? I raised you not to lie” Mary Winchester huffed, her arms crossed against her chest and glaring at her older son “be honest with me now”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have to believe me

**Author's Note:**

> You know those amazing fanfics where your otp pretends to be dating and then falls in love? I was thinking about the opposite of it and this short thing happened.

“I swear I’m not lying mom” Dean groaned one more time “we’ve been dating for more than two years”

“Do you really think I’ll believe that Dean Winchester? I raised you not to lie” Mary Winchester huffed, her arms crossed against her chest and glaring at her older son “be honest with me now”

Dean turned to his right, where his boyfriend of the past twenty nine months was currently sitting on the living room couch with an uncomfortable expression despite trying to keep a polite smile and conversation with Dean’s brother Sam. His hands were fiddling with the loose belt of his trench coat, a quirk Dean remembered it meant he was nervous and unsure of what to do next.

Dean knew he should have told something before but he thought he wasn’t ready, that he should wait until they were something stable. But time passed and before he knew it he was already living together with the weird, cute and dorky guy he had met when a car splashed him one rainy morning.

It had been amazing after he changed into a pair of dry socks, he felt something with Cas that he had never felt before, and sure, they had their disagreements but they had their way to solve it. He loved Cas, he loved his quirks and his peeves, he loved how he was a grumpy man until he had at least one cup of coffee, how he had coaxed Dean into getting a guinea pig for their own place, he loved Cas so much he was so grateful of walking to work that day.

And now here he was, defending his story with almost tooth and nail because everyone in his hometown believed Dean Winchester was a one night kind of man who would never settle down. If they could see him now.

“I am being honest mom” Dean tried for the, what was it, the ninth time? He could believe his mother not believing him the first two times but now? It was plain ridiculous.

“He felt so bad for splashing you with his car that took you for coffee” Mary said “come on Dean, I’ve heard better, like the girl who believed you were a famous rock star”

Dean would have snickered any other time with that memory “But that is what… mom why don’t you ask Sam? Sam knows”

“Did you drag your brother into this too?”

“I did not drag Sam into this!”

“Dragged me into what?” Sam asked as he entered the kitchen, holding the now empty bowl of snacks that was in the living room.

“Sammy, come on man you can vouch for me right? Can you please tell mom about Cas and I?”

“What about you and Cas?” Sam asked as his mom took the bowl away from him “oh Dean, did you lie about you two? But he looks so nice why would you do that?”

And in that moment Dean swore he would become only child.

“You bitch” he gritted his teeth.

“That’s for switching my conditioner with apple cider jerk” Sam smirked and ok, Dean had to admit that prank was totally worth it.

“I certainly expected better from you” Mary sighed “now come on and have dinner, it’s the least you can offer to that young man”

Dean groaned in frustration as he walked away in order to look for his boyfriend.

And if during the dinner Mary laughed and confessed that she had known about Dean and Cas for a year thanks to Sam, well, Dean had it coming anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I am procrastinating from writing the next daily prompt because it involves sex and I forgot how to write smut, so sorry.


End file.
